1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection tube with a liquid crystal cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE-OS No. 33 37 350 discloses a projection tube, comprising an electron-beam-addressed liquid crystal cell having liquid crystal material sandwiched between two plates. The first plate is also the faceplate of the projection tube. The second plate is written on by an electron beam. The projection tube is used in a projection system for a large-area display of such things as television pictures.